


honey, you're murdering me

by ohmcgee



Series: little beasts [81]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 20:32:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8299987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmcgee/pseuds/ohmcgee
Summary: Harvey’s always liked to watch.





	

Harvey’s always liked to watch. 

When he was little he’d watch the kids down in the street play while his parents screamed at each other. He watched his Dad drink, watched his mom sneak pills when she thought he wasn’t looking. Then he grew up and started watching things closer, started watching people everywhere he went, started seeing how the game was really played. 

Then he met Bruce and he stopped watching anything but the way he moved, the way his fingers gripped a knife, the dark flash of hunger in his eyes when he backed someone in a corner and put a gun to their head. Watching Bruce work was like going to church, something holy that made Harvey want to get on his knees and _worship_ after he witnessed it. 

Watching Dinah train Bruce is almost just as good. 

Harvey’s been watching them for hours it feels like, leaning against the wall as Dinah twists Bruce up in those long legs of hers, smirking when Bruce struggles,then finally breaks free and pins her to the mat. He’s getting better. Not as good as Dinah yet, but Dinah’s a fucking queen when it comes to hand to hand. She could kill a man with those thick, muscled thighs of hers faster than Bruce could draw his gun probably. 

His favorite part is when they start sparring. Every time Harvey hears the sound of Dinah’s hand smacking against Bruce’s face he gets a little bit harder. Shamelessly, he rubs his cock a little when they start grappling on the mat together, biting into the meat of his bottom lip when Dinah wraps her thighs around Bruce’s waist and pins his hands over his head. Then she looks over at Harvey and smirks.

“Think he’s had enough?” She grins, a little blood trickling down her chin from where Bruce got her a few minutes before. “Or you want to get in here?”

“As a matter of fact I do,” Harvey growls out and stalks toward them, peeling his shirt off before crawling down on the mat. He winds his hands in Dinah’s hair first, pulling her to him so he can lick the blood of her chin, then gets Bruce’s hand tight around his wrist, glaring up at him with a look that makes Harvey’s cock twitch. 

“What?” Harvey smirks. “You want a taste? Taste her then.”

Bruce told him once when they were lit up on one drug or another that he’d never been with a woman before. It didn’t surprise him, honestly. The first time Harvey met him he kind of pegged him as the type that only got hot for sticking a blade in somebody, which, Harvey supposes, isn’t technically _untrue_ , but yeah. Somewhere between training and killing and taking over Gotham Bruce just didn’t prioritize pussy in his schedule of getting shit done. 

“You want him, right?” Harvey says, sliding his hand up Dinah’s leg, talking right in her ear. He unbuttons her shorts and slides his hand down the front, pushes his fingers into her and chuckles. “Yeah, she wants you,” he says to Bruce, then takes his hand out of Dinah’s shorts and lets Bruce tilt his head up to suck the juices off his fingers.

Dinah swears under her breath and slides off of Bruce long enough to push her shorts off. Harvey peels the tank top off of her as she moves to straddle Bruce’s face, gets his hands on her tits and squeezes as he fucks his tongue into her mouth. 

“Ride his face,” Harvey growls out against her cheek, bites at her jaw. “Fuck his mouth and don’t stop until he makes you scream.”

Then he pushes Dinah’s hips down and listens to the pretty sigh that falls out of her mouth when Bruce starts lapping at her. 

“She’s gonna do most of the work for you,” Harvey laughs, biting Dinah’s shoulder as she starts moving her hips. “But that doesn’t mean you shouldn’t help. Suck on her clit. Use your teeth a little, bet she likes that.”

“ _Ah_ , fuck you, Harvey,” Dinah says, grabbing a handful of his hair as she groans. 

“Come on, Bruce,” Harvey says, staring down at Bruce as he plays with Dinah’s tits. “She can get louder than that. Make her _scream._ ”

Dinah gasps when Bruce gets both hands on her ass, lifting her a little so he can fuck his tongue deep inside of her. “Oh _fuck_ , yes.”

“Mm, that’s my boy,” Harvey says. 

“Ah,” Dinah gasps again, fingers twisted in Harvey’s hair as she fucks herself on Bruce’s tongue. Fuck, put your --”

Harvey’s sliding two fingers into her pussy from behind before she can finish her thought and when Bruce moves up to suck and teethe at her clit again, Dinah throws her head back, one hand buried in Harvey’s hair, the other in Bruce’s, and lets out an ear piercing scream when she comes, flooding Bruce’s face with her juices. 

“Goddamn,” Harvey growls out when Dinah climbs off of Bruce and takes Bruce’s face between his hands. “Just fucking look at you.”

He takes his time licking Dinah’s juices off Bruce’s chin and cheeks, then licks and sucks the taste of it out of her mouth until he can just taste Bruce again.

“Well come on then,” Dinah says, nudging Harvey in the thigh with her foot. “You got a show. It’s my turn.”

“Lady wants a show,” Harvey smirks at Bruce, then grabs him by the hips and flips him over, yanks Bruce’s sweats down and spreads him open with his hands. Bruce groans when Harvey fucks his tongue into him, squirms and claws at the mat beneath them and when he looks over, Dinah’s got her fingers on her clit again, rubbing her nipples with her free hand as she watches Harvey eating him out. 

“Baby, you look so good like this,” she tells Bruce. “You like that? You like Harvey’s tongue in you?”

Bruce doesn’t -- can’t -- say anything, just fucks back against Harvey’s tongue until Harvey reaches between Bruce’s legs and gets his hand on his dick and Bruce comes so hard he slams his head on the mat hard enough to see stars.

“Jesus fucking christ,” Harvey swears and pushes his own pants down, jerks his cock furiously until his come splashes across Bruce’s ass and he slumps over on top of Bruce, kissing and biting at his shoulder as he ruts against him until he’s spent. 

When they get their clothes back on and stand back up, Bruce hardly waits a full minute before he sweeps his leg under Dinah and knocks her off her feet, pins her to the ground and winks. 

“I told you I was a fast learner.”

Harvey doesn’t stop laughing all night.


End file.
